She's everything
by deminio
Summary: He has come to terms with the fact that she is everything to him. And a song gives him the opportunity to confess it... HCam


Hello everyone!

I know I should be working on my other story but I'm kind of stuck :p I have a part of the next chapter ready but I dodn't know how to continue. I'l find a way though, don't worry ;-)

So, I was listening to a song, that has become one of my favorite btw, and I had to write this. It just popped into my head. It's a oneshot songfic and I hope you like it. It's based on the song "She's everything", by Brad Paisley.

So, enjoy:-)

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. or the song... _

* * *

**She's everything**

The room is quiet, lit only by the moonlight that creeps into the room from the half drawn blinds.

He can't sleep…

He tosses and turns in bed for at least two hours.

His mind is running a thousand miles per second again and his leg is hurting too much to let him sleep.

He glances at the clock on his nightstand.

_1 o' clock_

_Way too late to be awake__…_ he thinks, but still, he can't sleep.

He grabs the orange bottle and takes one pill. He slowly gets up from bed, grabs his cane and exits the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He makes his way towards his piano and sits down on the piano bench. He lifts the lid and glides his hands on the keys without pressing down at first, just reveling the smooth structure of the keys under his fingertips.

Finally he presses the keys and starts to play. He begins with the _'Moonlight Sonata'. _He always liked that piece but the last months it means more to him than it did before.

His fingers glide effortlessly on the black and ivory keys and he sways back and forth as he plays, allowing his mind to go completely blank, empty.

But it doesn't stay that way for long since other images fill his mind. Images of a set of green blue eyes flash in front of his eyes and he doesn't deny them. He closes his own eyes and gets drown in them, never seizing playing.

His fingers seem to have a mind of their own since they change the tune they are playing now to another song.

He doesn't recognize what he is playing at once but then he remembers that he heard it on the radio the night before.

He continues playing and then he surprises himself when he starts singing along with the music.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
_

_A holey pair of jeans_

_  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
_

_She looks great in anything_

He has to smile at that. Of course she looks great in anything…

_  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
_

_Take me to a movie  
_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear  
_

_Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
_

_With her brown hair a-blowin  
_

_She's a soft place to land  
_

_And a good feeling knowing  
_

_She's a warm conversation  
_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
_

_She's a fighter when she's mad  
_

_And she's a lover when she's loving_  
_  
_His smile never leaves his lips as he continues playing. The words he sings make his mind travel back. He remembers the way he felt around her, the way she defied him, challenged him. How passionate she was with her work, with the things she loved. He misses that when he walks into his office and finds his new team there, ready to do everything he tells them. No one dares to challenge him like she did.

He moves on to the chorus of the song and he is struck with the reality of the words he is singing.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
_

_And everything I need  
_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
_

_because she's everything to me_

He never believed that this would happen to him… Never in his right mind would he fall in love with her. But, unfortunately, when it comes to love there is no logic. He had come to terms with the fact that you can't control your feelings. And he had comes to terms that she was everything to him…

_She's a Saturday out on the town  
_

_And a church girl on Sunday  
_

_She's a cross around her neck  
_

_And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
_

_She's a bubble bath and candles  
_

_Baby come and kiss me  
_

_She's a one glass of wine  
_

_And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be_

It still amazed him how she cared about almost everything and everyone and everyone and that she would do everything she could to help them. _  
_

_And the stealer of the covers  
_

_She's a picture in my wallet  
_

_Of my unborn children's mother_

His smile softened at that. Boy, he was in big trouble if he continued thinking like that… But for some unexplainable reason he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking like that. But then again, was it that bad to have a dream for once? _  
_

_She's the hand that I'm holding  
_

_When I'm on my knees and praying  
_

_She's the answer to my prayer  
_

_And she's the song that I'm playing_

He is singing and for the first time in his life he knows exactly what these words mean, what it is to have someone by your side, who will never give up on you and will always be there to care for you and love you… And at the same time this same person will be everything you need in order to survive. _Everything…_

_She's the voice I love to hear  
_

_Someday when I'm ninety  
_

_She's that wooden rocking chair  
_

_I want rocking right be__side me_

He knew now that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He also knew that it wasn't going to be a fairy tail because she was no princess and he was definitely not prince charming but deep down he knew that things would turn out just fine because she would be there.

_Everyday that passes  
_

_I only love her more  
_

_Yeah, she's the one  
_

_That I'd lay down my own life for_

He also knew that he could never stop loving her and that he would give everything away in order to have her by his side. And he was okay with that, really, because she had managed to become everything for him and he wouldn't change it no matter what...

So, he continues to play and sing, without missing a note and singing the chorus again and again.

Suddenly, he feels two delicate hands lace around his neck and glide down his chest.

He doesn't turn around to look.

He just continues to play and leans his body back, deeper into her embrace, resting the back of his head just below her chest.

The singing has stopped but he continues to play the song.

She takes her hands from his chest and just stands there waiting for him to move.

He doesn't disappoint her and he stops playing with his left hand only to drape his left leg over the bench in order to straddle it.

He turns his gaze from the keys to her expressive green blue eyes and smiles softly at her, a silent invitation in his deep blue eyes.

She accepts and moves to sit between his legs. He brings his leg back on the bench and starts playing with both his hands again, trapping her between his body and the piano.

He changes the song and starts playing the _'Moonlight Sonata' _again.

She doesn't complain. She just leans her body back to his and rests her head on his shoulder.

She closes her eyes, listening intently to the music. She soon joins him and they start playing together, her favorite classical piece.

From the moment she told him that this was her favorite one every time he sat at the piano it was the first one he played.

They continue to play together like they have done hundreds of times since they got together.

It has become one of their favorite pastimes. The love for the music is one of the things they share and playing the piano is one of the things they love doing together.

When the song ends she stops for a while but he continues, playing the song he played before she came out of the room.

"Did I wake you?" he whispers in her ear and she tilts her head to place a tender kiss on his neck.

"No… I just woke up and you weren't next to me…" she whispers back and catches up on the melody and joins him again.

He nods against her cheek and they don't stop, when she suddenly hears his voice. He sings the chorus of the song but changes it a little and she sits there mesmerized at how open he can be about his feelings when he does it using the music.

His hot breath against her ear in combination with his sweet confessions make her heart swell and she loves him even more if that is even possible.

_And __you're everything I ever wanted  
_

_And everything I need  
_

_You're everything to me  
_

_Yeah you're everything to me _

Everything I ever wanted  


_And everything I need  
_

_You're everything to me  
_

_Yeah you're everything to me  
_

_everything to me__…_

He stops moving his hands along the keys, wraps his arms around her small waist and drops a kiss on her right shoulder while she closes her eyes and smiles softly at him.

"Let's go to bed…" he mumbles and he feels her nod.

They get up from the piano bench and head to the bedroom.

She lies on her right side and he lies on his left. She uses his left bicep as her pillow and her lips are just a breath away from his. His right leg is between the two of hers, her body heat relieving the pain and making it just a dull throb.

There are times when he forgets about his leg when he is with her. She has the ability to make him happy. And it's a different kind of happiness that he has never felt, even before his leg.

And he loves her for that. He loves her for everything she is and does and although he hasn't told her he is sure that she knows.

In the few months they are together she has managed to learn him. She reads him like an open book now and he is sure that no one else has managed to do that so far.

He remembers the song and it hits him again. She is everything to him, and he wouldn't change that feeling for anything in this world.

He leans in and captures her lips with his in a tender kiss, pouring all the love he feels for her in that simple action. She responds immediately to him, molding her lips with his and tightening her embrace.

"Your leg better now?" she asks when they break the kiss and she rests her forehead on his.

He nods and places his hand around her waist, drawing her even closer to him. He looks deeply into her eyes and sees all the emotions she feels for him in her beautiful green-blue eyes and he knows that his eyes show her the exact same thing.

And for the first time he doesn't want to hide or run away from his feelings but he wants her to know everything he feels for her.

He places one last, tender kiss on her lips and looks deeply into her eyes and smiles softly at her.

"I love you Allison…" he whispers to her and he knows that he has done the right thing because he sees the tenderest look he has ever received in her eyes.

She brings her left hand up to trace his jaw line and she caresses his cheek gently with her thumb.

"I love you too, Greg…" she says and she claims his lips again, showing him how much he loves him with one kiss.

And they fall asleep like that, in each others arms. And he knows that telling her what she means to him is the best things he has ever done. _For now at least… _he thinks as he remembers one particular part of the song and he smiles softly again.

Because she's everything to him now and he wouldn't change that for the world…

* * *


End file.
